G3SG1
The '''G3 SG/1', or D3/AU-1, as it was previously known, is a sniper rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The''' G3SG/1''' is a powerful semi-automatic sniper rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. Along with the SIG SG550, it is known as being one of the most overpowered weapons in the game despite its disadvantages. For this reason, the G3SG/1 is usually banned on many public servers rendering it useless. Properties While wielded, the player's movement speed is lowered to 210 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction and are tied with the AWP and SG 550 for the lowest movement speed in the game. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, G3SG/1 has slightly increased movement speed to 215 units per second, tied with its counterpart, SCAR-20. The G3SG/1 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Very high damage * Above average hip-fire accuracy * Very accurate at long range while scoped in * Kills in two hits or less Disadvantages * Second most expensive weapon as of CS:S ($5000) * One of the heaviest weapons in Counter-Strike as the player can only move around 210 units when using this gun. * No crosshair when unzoomed * High recoil while firing continuously, especially when unzoomed * Smaller magazine size than the SG550 (20 rounds) * Somewhat more inaccurate compared to the SG550, especially when the user is moving * Long reload time Gameplay Tactics * Crouch and stop moving for better accuracy. * Don't try to get a headshot if you can't, torso shots are powerful enough. * If an enemy is standing still and does not notice you, eliminate that player with a headshot. * Use cover when using this weapon. * When scoped, do not fire continuously like an assault rifle (unless you encounter a group of enemies). This is the most common mistake made while using this weapon. Instead try to leave an quarter to half of a second gap between two shots. **Crouching will reduce the recoil, it can be best used at long range to attack groups of enemies. * The G3SG/1 can be useful against a crowd of enemies if you can manage at least a single shot on each person, or multiple kills. * Wallbang by firing the enemy behind thin boxes or walls. * Zoom in and mark the central red-dot (1.6 and Condition Zero) / center (Source) of the crosshairs with a wipeable sketch or marker pen of the color of the crosshair. This way the G3SG/1 can be used unscoped as a semi-auto battle rifle. This also works with the Krieg 550 Commando and the Steyr Scout. * Keep a Desert Eagle handy. Use the G3SG/1 for long ranges and switch to the Desert Eagle to deal with enemies who get too close. * If you are armed with a SIG SG550 or Scout and find a G3SG/1 on the ground, exchange your rifle for the G3SG/1, it is an arguably better weapon, and is sometimes better than AWP due to its semi-automatic capability. Countertactics * Rush at them while they are reloading, but be careful for covering teammates. * Use flashbangs or smoke grenades to distract them. * Use instant kill weapons like the AK-47 to headshot the user just before he can start shooting. However, since the CT cannot buy the AK-47, it is better to pick up from dead terrorists. * Hit the user with a HE grenade and rush him. * Overpower with an AWP. However the luxury of missing a shot against the G3SG/1 user while using an AWP is not available. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Kill Trivia * The G3SG/1 was introduced in Beta 1.0. It was originally the semi-auto sniper rifle for both factions. After the introduction of the SIG SG550 in Counter-Strike 1.0, the G3SG/1 became a Terrorist-exclusive weapon. * In earlier versions of Counter-Strike, this gun was relatively ineffective due to an awkward problem in which the amount of recoil was improperly increased by the game when the player had a ping of more than 0. A related problem was that the recoil of the first few shots was wildly high and inconsistent, and often times, the gun had to be "warmed up" by firing a few early shots before accuracy could be maintained at its full rate of fire. In later and current versions, the recoil issues were fixed and effectively reduced, allowing the gun to be very accurate when used at full rate of fire when zoomed. * The database file name for this weapon is g3sg1. * Many servers for the online play restrict this weapon for being too powerful. This weapon is also not available in assassination maps. * The G3SG/1 in Deleted Scenes and Global Offensive uses an olive drap stock and forearm rather than the black used in the original Counter-Strike, Condition Zero and Source. * Like the SG-550, G3 SG/1 in CSS is much more deadly than its older versions for some reasons. * The G3SG/1 is an accurized version of the famous G3 rifle. * In real life, the G3SG/1 is can change from semi-auto to full-auto by flipping a switch at its side. In-game, the G3SG/1 can only fire in semi-auto mode. * In a real world scenario, the G3SG/1 is a more sensible choice than the AWSM considering the general distance at which firefights occur. * It is somewhat odd that the G3SG/1 is a Terrorist weapon, as few Terrorist organisations were known to have used the G3SG/1. On the other hand, the G3SG/1 was used by several military and law enforcement organisations for many years. Counter-Terrorist bot may pick it up if their default weapon is other sniper rifle. * For the role of Terrorist semi-auto sniper rifle, a more realistic choice would be the Dragunov Sniper Rifle or the Accurized version of AK series, which was used by insurgents in Iraq, rather than the Heckler & Koch G3SG/1. *Despite being Terrorist-exclusive, the G3SG/1 is commonly seen in Counter-Terrorist hands in menu screens in Global Offensive. Gallery : Main article: D3/AU-1/Gallery External links *G3SG/1 at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons